


Husk being a mess

by CutelyStruggles



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affectionate Angel, Bottom Husk, Cuddles, Husk being both thirsty and bad at feelings, Husk being difficult, Insecure Husk, M/M, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), possibly ooc Husk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutelyStruggles/pseuds/CutelyStruggles
Summary: “Fuck this.” Angel grumbled, looking as though he was planning on heading back out onto the streets. Husk remained behind the bar with a dumbfounded expression on his face, watching like an idiot.  He had been called out- what was he supposed to do?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Husk being a mess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really nervous about posting this. It has been awhile since I wrote a fic. I had a friend skim over it for any spelling mistakes but he is a busy guy so I didn't want to take up a lot of his time. But I hope you all enjoy!

Husk wasn’t what he would consider to be a good potential romantic partner. He didn’t think of himself as very funny or smart. Hell in this form he didn’t even think of himself as attractive.

He was a giant bipedal feline with huge wings that got caught on everything with yellow teeth. Not that he wasn’t hygienic! He brushed his teeth all the time, he never had a cavity in his damn life! It sure was something that left him even more self conscious than he already was though. 

So when Angel Dust- THEE Angel Dust rushed him at the bar with his vulgar proposal Angel effortlessly tossed the feline through one of the biggest loops of his life. Husk was very familiar with Angel’s work and was a bit of a fan. Not that he would ever let the giant arachnid know that.

Husk liked to think he played it off well but from the cocky smirk Alastor sent his way it was effectively decided that he did not play it off well at all. But of course Alastor would notice, he knew Husk better than the rest of the bozos running around the hotel.

Good thing Nifty had been too busy scrambling around in her rampant attempt to clean the hotel. Husk already knew that the one eyed pest would have hassled him endlessly if she had noticed. Husk always had a tell. 

A giveaway to when something catches him off guard and he has yet to masterfully cover it up. His fur and feathers would fluff up for the briefest of moments. Brief. But still obvious. 

He assumed that it was going to be a one time thing after that. He figured the popular pornstar had only been bored and Husk just so happened to suit his fancy in that moment. 

He told himself that Angel just did that with everyone, it was his job to be likeable and charismatic. Angel wasn’t just a pornstar but a stripper as well, it was all part of his persona. Husk’s thoughts were only solidified when the grouchy moth woman mentioned Angel offering to suck Alastor’s dick. It was comforting but also disappointing. 

But to Husk’s surprised delight it wasn’t a one time thing. The spider was proving to be very persistent in his pursuit of Husk. Husk was admittedly loving being chased by someone as desirable and sought after as Angel Dust. It made his heart race with excitement and his tail wag so uncontrollably to the point that he had remained behind the bar when Angel was in the lobby.

He felt like some kind of stupid giddy teenager for feeling this way. He had told Charlie with so much ease that he had lost the ability to love long ago but here he was with a crush bigger than the Happy Hotel itself on someone who probably just wanted 1 night in the sack. 

Maybe Angel was just one of those types who wanted someone who didn’t want them. Maybe he just liked the chase, the conquest. The thought constantly made Husk feel uneasy which was why he was so constant with his rejections of Angel’s advances despite wanting nothing more than to let the Spider have exactly what he wanted. 

There was always the possibility that Angel would get bored and move on to the next thing that catches his eye. Husk wondered what was worse. Getting to have one night of reckless passion with Angel and deal with the cold loneliness that would soon come afterwards or not getting to taste the spider in that way at all. Be haunted with the thought of what could have been.

It didn’t take much thought for Husk to come to a conclusion every time the bleak thoughts entered his head. He knew he would regret it. 

\--  
“Hey there, baby. You’re looking real sharp in those suspenders. I gotta tell ya’ when I saw your post on Instagram I was practically puddy in my makeup chair.” Angel purred as he took a seat at his usual spot in front of the bar. 

Husk felt his tail give a pathetic flick before he turned to face Angel. His heart did a painful lurch in his chest as he cleared his throat. He did his best to ignore the heat in his face and was for once thankful for his furry face. 

“Thanks, man.” Husk said and watched as Angel’s flirty smirk morphed into a surprised O. 

“That was unexpected. You getting sweet on me, kitty?” Angel asked after he collected himself and his flirtatious smirk coming back. 

Fuck. His heart was pounding irratically - to the point where he was fucking scared he migh have a damn heartattack. How the ever loving fuck do people flirt? How does Angel do it so effortlessly? Maybe he should just be blunt? Angel sure hasn’t been shy about saying what he wants. Neither should Husk. He was a grown man! 

“Shut up.” he grumbled. INTERNALLY HE SCREAMED. Goddamn it. 

“OOO back to the spice. That’s fine.” Angel said easily and gave a lazy wink.

“Can you make me one of those Rum-Chatas mixed with Fireball? I wanna get a good buzz going before I ditch this joint.” Angel requested tapping the bar top.

“Where ya headed?” Husk asked, still internally berating himself for passing up his chance to flirt back. Such a fucking dumbass. Litter for brains. 

“Mmm heading out on a date.” Angel said casually. 

Ah. 

Husk felt like ice water had just been dumped on him. He felt the white bottle nearly slip from his paws and desperately attempted get his feathers to fucking RELAX. Husk cleared his throat once again as he went about mixing the concoction together and sliding it over Angel. 

“Lucky guy.” Husk mumbled looking over to Angel in an attempt to keep the air around them from getting awkward. 

Now that he was actually looking at the spider he did note that the spider was decked out in a form fitting dress that stopped just past his knees. He looked good. But he always looked good. 

“. . .You alright, Husky?” Angel asked squinting over the rim of his glass. He had once again been caught off guard by Husk. Something was different about the normally grumpy bartender. 

“Aint shit wrong. Enjoy your date.” Husk said easily enough and went about pretending to clean an already spotless glass. 

“Jeez, fine.” Angel scoffed and downed his drink and walked away from the bar. Once Husk heard the double doors slam closed he let out a pathetic sigh. He shouldn’t be a dick to Angel just because he grew another brain cell and decided Husk wasn’t worth his time.

\--  
Husk was passed out at the bar when Angel came stumbling back into the hotel during some ungodly hour. He jolted upwards when a hand was slammed onto the bartop by a tipsy Angel. 

Husk rubbed at his eyes to clear his blurry vision and willed himself to not snap angrily at the fluffy spider. Angel looked more rumpled in comparison to when he left, his pretty dress a little messy and stained with some unknown liquid. 

“Wh-”

“I don’t understand what I gotta fuckin do for ya to fuckin admit it.” Angel slurred as he clumsily got onto his regular seat. Husk felt a mixture of confusion and nervousness at Angel’s words. But forever a master at self sabotage Husk did as he always did, played dumb.

“What, your fuckin date was a bust so ya gotta come back to bark up the wrong tree?” Husk scoffed as he searched for his hat. 

“More like bark down ya damn tease. I see the way ya look at me. You’re into me. But for some reason you’re bent on doing fuck all about it.” Angel said, jabbing a finger into Husk’s chest. 

“W-What the fuck are you tal-” Husk was cut off when Angel grabbed him by the tie and yanked him forward, the collision with the bar to Husk’s stomach made the feline yelp from the sudden pain.

Angel had gotten to his feet during the commotion and leered down at the difficult bartender. Husk often forgot about just how tall the spider was and he felt terribly betrayed by his own body when it shuddered. 

Husk snapped his mouth closed and looked nervously up into Angel’s mismatched eyes. The both of them stood there in tense silence for what felt like hours until Angel finally huffed in what must have been great irritation and released his hold on Husk’s tie.

“Fuck this.” Angel grumbled, looking as though he was planning on heading back out onto the streets. Husk remained behind the bar with a dumbfounded expression on his face, watching like an idiot. He had been called out- what was he supposed to do? 

“W-Wait!” Husk called, easily stopping Angel from storming out of the hotel. The tall spider clicked his tongue and turned to look at Husk with a pair of arms folded across his chest and another pair resting on his hips. 

“What?” Angel asked in an exasperated tone. 

“I. . .I don’t know how to fucking do shit like this, man. Not everyone can just blurt out how they feel like you do.” Husk admitted scratching at the beck of his neck. 

“I don’t get what you see in me. I aint no prize-”

“Come here.” Angel cut him off once again and his tone let Husk know that it was not a request. For what must have been the millionth time the bartender could feel his body betray him as he hurried out from behind the bar and hesitantly walked towards Angel. 

When he stood in front of the taller man he had to crane his neck up to be able to see his face. Husk felt himself instantly straighten his posture when Angel’s hand pressed against his cheek and their eyes met.

“Let me take you to bed.” Angel breathed brushing their lips together. Husk swore he felt his soul depart his body when the gentle touch registered. Four arms made their way around Husk’s body and pulled him tight against Angel. 

“You’re a goddamn treasure and I’ll show you that, baby. Let me take care of you.” Angel whispered, brushing their lips together again. Light, teasing, and almost playful. 

With his heart pounding in his ears Husk already knew what his answer was going to be. He didn’t care if it was just one time. Not in this moment.

“Ok.” the two letter word barely left Husk’s mouth before Angel’s own was pressed against it. Husk already felt overwhelmed with just the gentle pressure of Angel’s lips against his own, but adding those multiple roaming hands on top of it? Husk thought he might faint as he frantically returned Angel’s amorous kisses, nips, and licks.

Husk felt weightless but he soon realized one of the reasons for that was because Angel lifted him off of his feet and hurriedly carried him towards the elevator. Husk wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck when he felt the cold metal doors of the closed elevator against his back and eagerly wrapped his legs around Angel’s narrow waist.

God Angel was such a sloppy impassioned kisser, their tongues twirled together in a desperate dance. Husk moaned pathetically when Angel shamelessly grinded his hips against just the right spot causing Husk to briefly see white. 

“Shouldn’t have fucking wore all this shit.” Husk whispered when Angel broke the kiss to hastily shove off Husk’s suspenders. 

“Ya look so fuckin hot, baby. But I admit the easier access would have been great.” Angel grumbled ripping Husk’s button up open, sending several buttons scattering across the floor. Angel secured another hand to the back of Husk’s head and shoved the cat’s face against the side of his neck, encouraging him to suck and bite. 

Eager to please Husk got to it but then the elevator doors finally opened 

“OH! Don’t let me interrupt!” came Alastor’s staticy voice. Husk didn’t even have time to feel panicked because Angel hastily entered the elevator- shoving past the radio demon and blindly pressed the button that led to his floor. 

“Fuck.” Husk whined already knowing that Alastor would love to have a conversation about what he had seen tomorrow. He was not looking forward to that but he would worry about that later. 

They managed to get to Angel’s room after knocking over only two vases which Husk might consider as an accomplishment if he gave a damn about it. 

Husk released a startled yell when Angel tossed him onto the bed and wow this room was insanely pink. This was the first time Husk was in Angel’s room and it definitely suited the pornstar. After giving the room a quick look over he paused on Angel when he saw the spider attempting to remove his dress. 

“Wait!” Husk snapped watching Angel pause to look at Husk in alarm. No doubt thinking the feline had changed his mind. 

“Can you. . .Can you um. . .k-keep the dress on?” Husk asked nervously and hoped Angel wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. Obviously that was way too much to hope for. Angel tackled Husk down onto the bed and made quick work of removing his breaches and tossing them to the side. 

“That’s so fucking hot. You wanna see my dress all bunched up around my stomach while you take me? So filthy.” he purred, dragging his tongue along Husk’s neck. Now there was something else Husk had been thinking about a lot in his moments alone. How sex with Angel would go. 

“Actually Angel I. . .Would you be ok with topping?” Husk blurted out feeling horribly embarrassed and feeling Angel halt all movement to pull back and gawk at Husk which only made him feel even more ridiculous. 

“You betta not be pulling my leg, kitty.” Angel said, looking down at Husk with hopeful elation. It wasn’t the response Husk was expecting and he felt his body relax against the mattress. 

“I’m not pulling ya damn leg. It’s just. . .it would hurt you a lot if I topped.” Husk averted his gaze and already knew the next thing Angel would ask.

“What, why?” Angel asked in confusion. Ahhhhh damn it.  
“Because my stupid fucking dick has spines on it that’ll hurt you when I try to pull out.” Husk said in a rush.

“I don’t wanna hurt you. . .” he said covering his face. Husk really hated this form, this body he was given in hell. The fact that Angel found him attractive still boggles his mind. Gentle hands came up to remove Husk’s paws away from his face. He stared up into Angel’s face and felt his nerves ease. 

“It’s ok Husk. Didn’t I say I would take care of you?” he whispered gently, kissing Husk. It was a much sweeter kiss compared to the many others they had already shared that night. Angel knew better than anyone what it was like to dislike something about himself. But he would make Husk forget those negative feelings, he’ll make him feel wanted. 

“How do ya want it, Husky? Imma assume on ya back so you can get a good view of me fucking you while in this dress.” he growled watching Husk give a delighted shiver. 

“Yeah I figured you would like that. I wanna see yer face while I take you apart. There will be time for slow and gentle later. Right now I wanna take you for a rough ride.” Angel whispered, reaching out to grab a bottle of lube from his dresser and uncapped it. 

\--  
“Oh- Oh fuck yeah.” Angel’s raspy voice rang out along with the added sounds of his creaking mattress and Husk’s soft pathetic moans and gasps. Angel watched, enthralled as his cock moved in and out from Husk’s abused entrance. Husk gripped tightly at the pillows, his nails tearing deep holes into them as he lost himself in the feeling of Angel inside of him. 

Angel having so many arms really was a blessing. While two hands kept his legs spread the others eagerly explored Husk’s body, mapping out what areas made Husk respond with a mewl and happy flaps of his wings. Husk was so cute and the damn guy didn’t even know it. Angel let out a soft moan of his own and placed one hand onto Husk’s shoulder and deliberately grinded his hips downward.

“Angel!” Husk moaned, curling his toes and tossing his head from one side to the other. From that reaction Angel was pleased to note that he had aimed correctly and proceeded to abuse it. Angel knew he wasn’t going to last long, not when it was with someone like Husk, someone he cared about and had been nursing the biggest crush for for months.

“Call me Anthony, kitty. I wanna hear ya say it” Angel moaned giving a particularly desperate thrust and pushed his full weight onto Husk so that their chests were pushed together and his thrusts shorter but still purposeful. Husk groaned releasing his hold on the pillows to grab at Angel’s shoulders.

“A-Anthony- OH FUCK- Anthony!” Husk nearly screamed when one of Angel’s hands grasped his cock and his thrusts became even more erratic. So this is what people mean when they say they got pounded into the mattress. He was seeing stars and the heat building up in his abdomen alerted him to his impending orgasm. 

“I’m about to cum Husk.” Angel moaned as if reading the shorter man’s thoughts. Husk let out a shaky gasp, arching up to meet Angel’s thrusts, his arms tightly wrapping around the spider’s neck and letting a string of filthy praise leave his lips.

Angel wasn’t a silent lover, nowhere near. Husk was certain that the whole hotel could hear Angel’s loud moans. It was thrilling, knowing that he was the one giving Angel so much pleasure. Making him feel so good that he lost himself in the sensation of having Husk tight and wet around him. Those thoughts added with Angel’s soft whisper of his name was what pushed Husk over the edge. 

Husk wrapped his legs tight around Angel’s waist and arched his back letting out a shaky moan when his orgasm hit him unknowingly sending Angel over the ledge with him. Angel let out a colorful barrage of curses and moans, continuing to hump Husk until the initial rush faded. He collapsed on top of Husk knowing he could take all of his weight. 

Husk let out an exhausted sigh, his legs dropping from around Angel’s waist but he did keep his arms wrapped around the fluffy spider. The two of them laid in silence, desperately attempting to catch their breath. Once they caught their breath loud purring erupted from Husk and Angel swore he nearly died from the cuteness of it all.

The spider removed the condom and lazily tossed it into the nearly overflowing trash bin beside his bed. When he settled on the mattress again Angel rolled onto his side pulling Husk along with him. The purring grew louder when Angel began peppering kisses all over Husk’s face and one of his hands snuck up between his wings and gently started to massage. 

“Can’t wait to do that all over the rest of this lame hotel.” Angel murmured.

“. . .This wasn’t a one time thing?” Husk asked nervously. 

“What the fuck, you think I just want one night with you? Hell no! You’re my man now.” Angel said giddily only to pause.

“Unless. . .you want it to be a one time thing?” Angel sounded vulnerable and even a little scared. Husk felt his heart skip a beat and gently ran his palms up and down Angel’s back.

“No.” Husk was pleased that he didn’t sound stupidly desperate. Husk felt his own tense shoulders release once he felt Angel relax against him again. 

“Thank, satan.” Angel sighed going back to massaging Husk’s back. A broad smile spread across Angel’s face, rolling once again to pull Husk on top of him. Husk rested his cheek against Angel’s shoulder and spread his wings out to give them a good stretch. 

“Whoa. . .next time you for sure gotta ride my dick, Husk. I wanna see your wings spread out while you work it on top of me.” Angel said reaching up to gently run his fingers over some of Husk’s feathers. 

“I can’t go again tonight. . .Anthony.” Husk tested the name with some curiosity. 

“Psh, well then tomorrow we are for sure squeezing in a quickie.” Angel said, hugging Husk close to himself. Anthony huh? Husk decided that Angel suited the spider much better. As cheesy as it sounded.


End file.
